Welcome home
by real mynix
Summary: My first Olivia&Gregory story. What if Del's will have a little twist again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!  
I so much love to read the Olivia & Gregory fanfictions here! Thank you everyone who is writing it!

This idea just popped into my head a little while ago so I decided to go along with it, and here I am with my first ever Sunset Beach fanfiction creation.

I changed a few things because that's the way I need it in my story.

Hope you will enjoy it as much as I loved to write it.

Oh, one more thing, you should probably be warned that my English is not that good. So without anything further I present you:

G&O

**Welcome home**

"So who is going to be our new shareholder Gregory?" – asked Ben Evans in the Liberty Corporation's top floor's court-room while he sat down next to him on his right for the circle table.

"I don't know! I know nearly nothing about him!" – answered him in a very annoyed voice. He hated being on the side of not knowing something and yet he didn't.

The company was in good shape, things went smoothly. However for one of their new project they needed some money, so Ben, Casey and himself decided to take up for sale a few stock. After a few days, it was sold out for a good amount of money, yet he was frustrated. He had a really bad feeling, and he rarely - if ever - was wrong about anything.

Of course the fact of what he learned from comforting Annie the other night of why she was not willing to sell ever 1% from her share didn't helped either. He had known that his second wife desperately wanted more money, since he kept her in a tight hold.

Nothing is what it used to be with Olivia, he realized. His first wife got everything she ever laid eyes on or wanted, because what Olivia wanted Olivia got it. Anne got what HE wanted her to have. So it was a real confusion for him as why she did not want some money, yet when he finally learnt, it was crystal clear. One thing was bigger in Annie than her money digging self. Her egoism.

G&O

_One days earlier, in Ocean Avenue Three, Gregory Richard's residence_

"_We haven't made love in months! Since you realized that I will be part of the business and you can't use my inheritance as your own." – Annie was desperate in her nearly nothing of her body covering lingerie, he didn't even look her out! She tried everything what she could think of, yet she was no closer to her husband than the beginning. "There is no way in hell that I am going to have less stock then Olivia has! You will never want me again."_

"_WHAT!? What are you talking about?" Gregory stepped dangerously closer in the smaller, second bedroom what she was using._

_Annie frosted. She wouldn't have said it, but it seemed that it was out. "TALK!" He was in her face now, ready to do harm if he don't get answers soon. _

"_There was another little twist in my father's will." Gregory face was like ice cold. Eyes black, absolutely no emotion, he looked like inside and outside like a dead man.- Just how he felt himself. "He skipped my share for two. Me and Olivia got equal and this is the final version."_

_Gregory stepped back, no feel could be watched in his face, but he didn't know about this tiny little bit of information before. He went straight to the door and opened it "And just for the record. WE never made love, we just had sex for a few times." – said Gregory before he shut the door hard after himself._

G&O

"So I sum it." – said Casey Mitchum as he too sat down on the table. "Gregory and Ben each will hold 25%-25% and be the principal shareholder, Annie and Olivia 15%-15% each, me 9% and we putted 11% up to sales. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is it Casey." – said Annie in a not so friendly way. He was the tolerated co-owner who was just here, because her mother left him 10% originally when she died.

"And why am I here again?"

"Because, we should show a good impression for our new business partner!" – answered Gregory.

"Oh Darling you are late for almost 20 years with that." – said no other then the first Mrs. Richards when she stepped into the room with real confidence.

They all turned in their chair and said together "OLIVIA!"

"It's good to see you all again too. I am glad to be back and I am here to stay this time." She passed them and went to sit down in front of them with her lawyer right behind her.

While the man pulled out her chair, Gregory took the time to see up to down his ex. Her hair was up in an elegant bun so he couldn't tell if it was longer or shorter, but the color was a little lighter, yet looked shinier. She was thinner than he would like her to be, but she looked relaxed and her face had more color than she used to have. Her black and white trouser-suit surrounded her body like a second skin, showing just enough sigh of her breasts to be sexy, yet leave much for the imagination. The few months' vacation what she took with her son Trey on her side, after Bette and A.J. Deschanel decided to try to live together, and Cole write off his will for Trey looked like worked out just fine for her and her natural beauty was just as sparking as ever.

"What the hell are you doing here?" – asked Annie.

"I already told you, I came back to Sunset Beach because this is my home after all."

"What are you doing in this room?" – She tried again.

"Oh you mean here? Roger would you please?" – turned Olivia for the lawyer next to her.

"Of course. My client own 15% of the stocks since Annie Douglas stayed married more than 4 month to Mr. Richards and that meant the originally 30% was skipped to two. Then now she brought 11%, so it means she is beating anyone and she is the principal shareholder of her 26%. "

There was an unfamiliar silence in the room what Olivia broke up "You know the new project that you are working on?" – She took a pause here before she continued "I don't think I like it with this conception. So I have to make a stop for any further investment on this case."

All eyes were on her. Gregory was stunned, Annie was angry, Ben was surprised since they worked hard on this project and they sold the stocks so they could go along with it, Casey was the only one who was smiling. He always liked Olivia and she was a smart woman, who deserved her revenge.

"What do you want Olivia?" – asked Gregory finally.

"I want Ocean Avenue One. I know you still own it."

"Yes I didn't sell it. You can have it."

Annie turned to her husband in stunned face, she was not used for him to be accept for anything this easily.

Roger opened his briefcase and took out a contract than gave it to Olivia, who immediately tossed it across the table to Gregory. He began to read it, but lost interest soon enough after he realized that it was just a regular sales contract with a 1 dollar payment for Olivia to pay for the house. He had taken out his pen for his inner pocket and singed the contract, than tossed it back across the table.

As soon as Roger got hold of the papers, four things happened at once. Olivia began to stand up, Ben and Casey began to laugh, Annie was stunned and Gregory realized that he was screw up.

"You are out of practice." – Olivia said while she was smiling.

"But I can't wait to get back on track." – Gregory answered in a flirty way. He knew that he should be angry or something but he just wasn't. He was glad to see her again, so he had to smile a little too.

"Can someone explain to me what is happening here?" –asked Annie in a high voice.

"Let me be the one." – said Casey and enjoyed every seconds that he should be the indoctrinate. "Olivia never said that she will sign the project papers. She just said she wanted the house. What she got. The project had to be revising if we want for her to sign it."

"Well I think I am finished here." – said Olivia while she began to walk to the door.

"Will you have dinner with me?" – asked out of the blue Gregory.

Olivia knitted the brows "I will be busy packing."

"Then I can bring you some take away dinner and help you unpack." – As he said it he took out his best calm and collected I want it voice and showed the most emotion since month what anyone could see in him.

"Come for 6 o'clock." Gregory just bowed.

Roger was opening the door for her when she suddenly turned back for a last time "Oh and don't brother to search Rose. As it turned out she was not too fond of the second Mrs. Richards and was happy to accept my offer to work for me in my house as housekeeper."

Gregory's laughter filled the room as he said "Welcome home Liv, welcome home."

G&O

If you have the time I will be happy to read your review.

I don't know the law in America so I just guess that Olivia can still be called as Richards if she chooses it to be.

About the Liberty as I want it. Lots of numbers are coming! (It was hard to think a way what is good for me.)  
Originally Gregory, Alex, Ben and Del had 25%.  
Than Alex died and left 5% for everyone except her son who got 10%. So far Gregory, Ben, Del 30%.  
Del died left Annie 30%. After a little time Olivia got 15% and Annie got 15%.  
Then they decided that they need money so Gregory, Ben got 25%, Annie 15%, Olivia 15%, Casey 9%, and they sold 11%.  
And as in the story Olivia has 26%, Gregory, Ben 25%-25%, Annie 15%, Casey 9%.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome home – 2

G&O

"Mr. Richards!" – said in quite a shocked voice as she opened the door.

"Hello Rose. It feels strange to knock on my… I mean on my old house door. Don't be so surprised!" – said Gregory as he stepped into his old house in One Ocean Avenue.

"I'm not Sir, just…okay well I am Sir." – bowled her and make a shy smile.

"It's nothing to worry about. If you would went away for work for anyone else, you will be in troubled but since it's Olivia… what can I say?" – he shrug his shoulder "I am here too."

"Yes there you are Sir." – closed the door Rose as Gregory went farther into the house and saw some familiar people cleaning the living room. When they saw him they nodded to him and said a quick Hello Sir, than went back to their work as soon as. They didn't know what to expect from him since he was not too reasonable these past few months.

"Are Mrs. Richards stole all of my staff Rose?"

She thought a little but since he looked like being in a good mood and was never a wise thing to lie to him she settled to the truth. "No Sir, just the ones who worked for her before." When he still didn't move any more she continued "Everyone, except the one who Mrs. Douglas engaged. Mrs. Richards is in the bedroom Sir."

"Right."

It felt somehow wrong to move upstairs like he was a stranger here, but Olivia was there and it was all worth it. He could see her again. Since afternoon he wasn't been able to concentrate on anything except the fact that she was finally back. He had to admit that he missed her. More than a little, if he wanted to be completely true to himself.

Life was not the same without her anymore, it became boring again. When he was a young layer he used to live for his work only, then he meet her and his life became complete. He never knew what he was missing in his youth since she was not in her life before. But now he had known what it feels to love and be loved by her and that's while it was harder this time, he knows what he was missing. Yes there were tears, lies and bad times when they were together, but there were happy, passionate and fun times as well and the good were always outnumbered the bad ones. Life with Olivia was interesting, life without her was completely empty.

The bedroom door was slightly open so he did a quick peak inside but no one was there. He just opened the door and saw the mess what was inside. All around the room was suitcases in all sizes, in all available free places in the bed, on the table, on the sofa, but still no Olivia. He take down the dinner what was in his hands to the desk before began to search her.

He stepped over some suitcases and went closer to the bathroom door, slowly and quietly opened it. There she was turned back from him, looking into the wardrobe a little baby pink sleeping top in her hands. "Isn't it a little too short? I don't remember seeing it on you before."

He waited for her to turn and send him off but instead she turned and took up the top and used it in front of herself. "Maybe a little bit." – She spoke in her deep sexy voice what sent chills down on Gregory 's back. "But I have pants what goes with it." He just managed to nod. Was she flirting with him or was it only his imagination? "Hello Gregory. I am nearly finished here. You can open one of the other bags outside and take the clothes on its places for me."

"As you wish Liv." – he began to move out then turned "By the way hello to you too." and he was out within seconds.

Olivia packed the pajama in its place and went after her ex-husband who was already busy opening a bag. When she saw which one he chosen she nearly said him to stop it, but something was not right with him. He was tensed now and he had been tensed in the office before, she just couldn't figure it out yet what was his problem. She saw him this way before but couldn't figure it out when and why.

He opened the bag and hissed a little like it were snake inside. She couldn't bear any more and smiled as he take out the first peace of underwear set what was on top. He gulped as he felt his throat suddenly dry, closed his eyes trying to compose himself before speaking "To the old place with it?"

"Yes please." – She said as she went to open another bag herself.

Gregory was feeling hotter and hotter and he heated it! He was not a teenage boy anymore, he could handle taking some underwear in its place for good sake. Yet after the third set he felt the unmistakable sign that his body was reacting as he imagined each of them being worn by Olivia and how amazing her body might look in them.

Olivia got up pretending that she was packing herself and just sit down to the bed and looked Gregory out. He looked so familiar yet there were unmistakable changes in him. He was thinner, not so upright as he used to be and even more grey hair could be found in his head. He was somehow slower than she was used to and took each step strangely. Then she almost immediately realized that he was forming a hard on. She had to laugh out loud and of course he turned for the sound. "What happened to you Gregory?"

When he looked strange she looked for his lower part "Oh that. Is it becoming spectacular?"

"Yes, it's begins."

"Try you to see sexy lingerie's and a beautiful woman who obviously would look killer on them and meanwhile try to stop your body to act for it. I can assume you it's not an easy task!" – the last track was more of an angry response to himself than for her she realized.

"Well I think it would look better on me than on you." – answered Olivia to try to ease the mood and it worked since they both burst out laughing. "I do that bag. You can do my suits."

When they were switching parts Olivia was almost certain she heard him say "You look like bloody good on them too."

Unpacking was easy for both of them, since they lived 20 years in that house so everything was easily back on its original place. While they did it they talked some about Olivia's trip what she saw, where she was. Gregory was interested in anything what might have happened to her. He loved to hear her speak and it was good to see her sharing her happy memories. Before they realized, they were already working for more than an hour so they finally settled to the coffee table and eat the dinner right out from the box.

Olivia changed from her costume earlier and now was in a comfortable top and trouser with flat shoes on her feet. He was right she did change her hair. It was shoulder long now, cut in three different sizes so it looked rich and oh so touchable. He had the time to look out it while she was sitting in front of her.

"I don't recall when I last dined out a take away dinner from a box." – She tried to go back to her memory line.

"I remember a time. When you first moved to my apartment ages ago we were unpacking your stuffs. Which were far less if I may say." – begin Gregory his story, when Olivia hit him a little in his shoulder before he could continue "We didn't finish it till midnight, I might add, as we always stopped for a kiss or two."

"Or more than just a few kiss, if I remember correctly." – added Olivia as she looked deep in his eyes.

"I would love to do that." – added Gregory before he could think.

"You know there was some tense in you when I saw you today and this night too. I couldn't figure it out first but I did it for now." – Olivia took a breath here since she was not sure how he was going to take her words, but continued anyway "You are sexually frustrated you know. I didn't see you this for quite some time." Gregory opened his mouth like a fish but no words came out on it. He was not sure what he should answer for it even if they weren't interrupted from the door with a harsh and loud voice.

"Greggy Poo is sexually frustrated? Oh my God. What could have happen to this world nowadays?"

"Bette!" – shouted Olivia immediately and walk to her friend.

"Hy Livy, nice to meet ya again. Missed you so much Sweetie." – They embraced in a tight hug, while Gregory saw that this is his time to make his exit so stood up.

"I don't want to be rude Bette, but…" – He couldn't make any further before Bette - whose arms were all around Olivia - he noted - interrupted him "My lips are sealed."

"Yes, I am afraid of it." – said Gregory with a not too sure voice. He hesitated a little, then bent closer to Olivia and gave a kiss to her cheek "I missed you. Good to see you again Darling."

"Likewise." – answered Olivia.

"Bye Bette!" – Gregory took his final call then left the room.

The two girlfriends sit down and talked some woman's issue and about Bette, before Olivia finally made the question she wanted to really ask about what happened in Sunset Beach "So how is Gregory?"

"Well for what I see before he is on the top of his libido. You could cut the sexual tension between you too minutes ago."

"Really!"

"And this is the most emotion I saw on him in month!"

"Really!" – tried again Olivia in a hard voice "How is he?"

"Not too good Livy." – answered Bette honestly. "He lost three cases in a row."

"Well even he can't win all the time, can he?" – tried Olivia but it wasn't a strong objection.

"We are talking about Gregory Richards and THREE cases in a row Livy! He didn't lose three in half a year. Of course the newspaper didn't write about any of them, but in inner circles they began to speak about it. And it's never a good thing you known it fully well. And The Liberty Corporation is not in a very good shape either."

"Yes, I realized it. He should have never sold the stocks otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" – asked Bette with a questioning look "Is it true what I heard maybe?"

"I don't know what you heard Bette, you always hear this and that."

"Come on Livy! Did you buy the Liberty?"

"Not the whole!" – she was taken aback "I'm just the major shareholder." – said in a small, but certain voice

"Ha ha, love it Livy. He is so going to suffer from it! Everyone is already talking about it. You coming back and you know, make up the lost time, and gave a hard one to your ex. Annie on the other hand is furious as you could guess, and it's strange since I love her you know, but I love you too, it's very interesting. What can happen?"- Bette was really excited about it when suddenly stopped "How did you get the money for buying it?"

"I sold the Deschanel Jewells a few months ago."

"Did you know who brought it?"

"I thought it was AJ?" – asked Olivia back.

"No, I might know about it." – winked Bette.

"So how are you and your Prince Charming?" – Olivia was glad that her life was off the topic for a little while as Bette began to speak…

G&O

Thank you for the four review what I got from my other chapter that's the reason I continued it.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome home - 3

G&O

"Wow, did I just miss my office room?" – asked Gregory in a totally shocked voice, his eyes are still wide open and his body tense in a mere seconds. He stepped into his own Liberty Corporation office room with his hands full of papers and his briefcase in hand, after he spent half of his day at the courthouse only to find much to his amazement Olivia in his chair with her legs up on the corner of his desk. Olivia gestured to him to be quiet, as he realized that she was telephoning.

Amy, his secretary nearly bumped into him when he stopped. "I am so sorry Mr. Richards but Mrs. Richards was very convincing about using your office, she didn't settle with a no Sir, sorry Sir."

"I don't care who you are! I want it up here within a minute or you are out of this building forever! Was I clear enough!?" – Olivia was not shouting but was definitely close to it, when she slammed the phone back. She looked great with her grey suit, black high heels. Her hair was up again but this time in a different bun and her cheek is rose from obvious reasons.

Gregory only looked for Amy a brief second before saying "She is the most beautiful creature that chair had ever hold or will hold again I am sure of it. Close the door after you." Amy's cheek was pink within seconds, before hurriedly went out and closed the door after her. But much to Gregory's sadness Olivia put down her legs and he felt his body settle down a little so he went to sit down in front of her.

He hadn't used this chair for a long time, maybe never he realized. This was smaller than the other, but just as fancy and comfortable with black leather of course. Still he felt himself underling, or was not because of the chair?

Olivia closed her eyes for a second and took a big breath "Well hello to you."

"Hello. It would be even more interesting if you would have a skirt on today." Olivia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "Love the shoes by the way." – tried to smile a little Gregory than went on "Would you care to explain what are you doing in my office? And why are you making such a mess in my desk?"

"I am not making a mess! I just needed some place and took your papers on that desk." – She pointed to the coffee table. She was spectacularly twitted.

"Don't bit my head Darling, take it easy. Who made you irritate on that phone of mine?"

"I am not irritated!" – snapped Olivia "It was some bloody security someone who thought I was joking when my ordered lunch arrived and said that I will eat in YOUR office."

"I see." Begin Gregory in a calm voice. "There is not every day that my wife is ordering lunch to my office. What is wrong with our own building restaurant?"

"It was not very good the last time I checked it. Or is changed since?"

"No, I don't think so. I didn't know you don't like their menus."

"Well now you know I don't like it so I ordered. It's just food, what the hell is wrong with that!?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing Darling."

"Don't Darling me! And I am your ex for goodness sake!" – replied Olivia as she stood up and take her hands for her hip.

"Dar…I mean Olivia your hormones are very high today."

She was about to snap back when she think of herself and just nodded a little. "Maybe."

"Won't you just like some ice-cream?"

That made it. Olivia smiled and answered "You know me far too well."

"I bring chocolate and vanilla too as you never been able to choose between them."

"I just don't want to!" – said Olivia and he realized that in the last few minutes she didn't look like a grown up woman more of a little sulky girl and Gregory loved every bit of this side of her too.

But with her next sentence he soon realized that she is not that innocent girl that she was just moments ago in this conversation. "Oh just remember what could I do with some ice-cream and some champagne in a hot day." Gregory felt his body reacting only for the thought of her again and back to the day when she fondness him using some sweet and liquid in a five star hotel room in the Bahamas. "Bad thing that no champagne for me anymore." – sighed Olivia, then said just as if the idea popped into her head right now "Maybe some strawberry, whipped cream and ice-cream would do just as fine, don't you think?"

Before Gregory could answer or his body could uncover him anymore than already, there was a sudden knock on the door and they answered in unison to "Come in."

Amy tucks her head into the door "There is a delivery boy here saying he brought lunch." before opening the door fully.

"Just let him in Amy thank you." – said Olivia. Amy looked right into Gregory for verification, but since he was watching Olivia he saw Olivia's not so friendly look at Amy's direction.

Gregory turned his head to his secretary "What Mrs. Richard." there he paused than pointed to Olivia "This Mrs. Richards is saying is had to be taking like if I said it. What she wants, what she needs she get it as fast as I would or faster. You are up to telling this to everyone. I don't want any more confusion here."

"Of course Sir. Right away Sir." – said Amy and like a good employee nodded her head. She was working here for two years. And as she heard this was nearly a record from a secretary for him. Mr. Richards was not the ideal boss, but the payment was good and she realized that if you keep THE one rule – that he was always right you couldn't go wrong. At least she was still working here. Yes he shouted from time to time and he was a real spirit man especially in the last year but, oh well nothing could be perfect.

Olivia was not used to Gregory being this gentleman but still liked the fact at how he is treating her now. Amy turned to her direction and said "I will let him in Madam." than was out of the office just as fast.

"Good day." – said the young delivery boy as he stepped into the room.

"Hi, hope there wasn't too much trouble in the entrance." – said Olivia, than looked the man's pin and added "Tommy."

"Oh no." – the man looked down to the address in the box like if he didn't know already know the name than said "Mrs. Richards."

"You can call me Olivia."

"Well than Olivia nice to meet you. Where would you like me to take these?" – said in his best I'm the good boy voice. All the way thinking about all his colleges will be green with envy. Mrs. Richards was and will be forever one of the best looking women in town. When she divorced she was once again in the center of the attention, they even got a betting if one of them will be bold enough to ask her out for a drink. Of course no one dared to try his luck with her. Mostly because of THE Gregory Richards and when he take a peak of the corner of his eyes for the man now he had to remind himself that indeed they are divorced, because if look could kill he was sure he would die right away.

Olivia liked Tommy instantly, of course Gregory hated him. He wanted to ask him who was the security man in the lobby, who delayed him, but this was the moment when he changed his mind, it was not that bad that this BOY was delayed a little. Who was he anyway to checking out a woman like Olivia? He is not even worth to crawl before her legs for goodness sake!

Olivia showed him the coffee table's one corner which was clear of papers and he took the boxes down. It was not the protocol but just so he could be here a little longer he began to take out the wrapped packs. He squeezed the now unused boxes and did one box and he was ready to go.

"That's all of it Olivia." – said Tommy and looked deep into her beautifully blue colored eyes one last time.

Gregory stood up from his place and made a harsh noise with his chair, which of course caused that both of them looked in his direction. Gregory went in front of Tommy, as to not too secretly stand between them. "How much?" – asked in a very short tone.

"38 dollar Sir." – replied Tommy and bolted himself upright looking to Gregory with his I didn't do anything wrong style.

"Here." – said Gregory taking his wallet out than tossing the bills in his waiting hands. When Olivia discretely cough he momentary thought just to didn't bother with it, but then he take a second look on his wallet than took out some tips right into his hands and added in a not too kind voice "And good bye.

"Good bye Sir." – said Tommy and just before he turned she looked once more to Olivia and smiled at her "Good day."

"Good day to you too Tommy." – smiled Olivia back.

As soon as the door was closed Gregory turned and raised his voice "He was the age that he could be your son!"

"I always liked younger ones." – snapped back Olivia.

"Yes, you definitely did!" – answered back Gregory, but instantly regretted his words and shake his head "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I don't want to argue. He was just…" Olivia didn't look happy one bit so he knows that the truth is the only solution. "Liv you was flirting with him!"

Surprise was all around Olivia's face than she began to laugh "Flirting?" she was just laughing "I barely changed two sentences with him."

"He was flirting with you too!" Gregory was bitter now "Don't laugh. It is true. He was hanging in you like he never see a real woman before." Then he added quietly to himself "What is probably true. And never will be again."

When Olivia's laughter lightened she was managed to speak "When I will flirt, YOU will know about it."

"Is it a promise?" – asked Gregory back in a newly found sparkle in his eyes.

"Perhaps." – She winked at him, and then went to the sofa to sit down "I ordered you too." When he raised his eyebrows she added "I asked Amy when you are supposed to come back. Let's eat, than you can get hold of some ice cream for me."

"Maybe you could tell me what are you doing in my office after all?"

G&O

"I will work in the office next to yours, the one that Del was using or didn't use for that matter. But anyway I wanted some changes first, so they are doing that right now." – said Olivia between two bites from her lasagna.

"Why the hell do you want to work?" – Gregory looked like really taken aback. "I can support you financially and there is the radio station too. You were always fine just with that."

"Darling?" – said Olivia in a really sweet voice. That worked, Gregory looked like more at ease instantly "I'm the boss here now, I need to look out of my investment. Any vice people would want to do that so I'm not changing rules here just following it."

Gregory like a good man nodded and felt himself a fool because the only thing he was about to think was the fact that he is going to saw her every single day. He hoped god that not, but it looked like his ex was wrapping himself around her little finger…again.

G&O

"Gregory?" – asked Olivia behind the desk after she noticed that Gregory was touching his chin constantly for the last half an hour.

"Hm?" – hem back Gregory not really paying attention as he was sitting on the sofa with papers all around him.

"How was your case in the morning?"

This got his attention, because he looked up "Not very good I'm afraid. I don't think I will take the cases and try for the second round with them. "

"You know I like when you win, not when you lose."

Gregory set down the file what was in his hands "You never seemed to be interested in my work very much."

"It's not true. I always enjoyed being the wife of THE layer of the city, who could win any case, even the ones that no one is even dare to pick up. I always liked that you are as powerful as you are, even if I don't always liked what you did with that power. I liked the fact of whose wife I am…I was."

"You never said that before." – sighed Gregory.

"You never asked." Olivia shrugged her shoulder a tiny little bit "Probably I should, but it doesn't matter now, does it?"

Gregory didn't answer, but after a few minutes which time he obviously used for thinking she saw that he pulled himself upright, began to search for the documents faster than before and some motivation returned.

She smiled to herself than continued to read the project before her.

G&O

The door opened without any of them noticing after her voice was heard "I was waiting that you…" than she stopped talking when she saw who was in the room "What is this bitch doing here!?"

Gregory stood up so fast it was hard to follow, Olivia just smiled and they said in unison – Olivia calmly, Gregory with anger "Annie!"

G&O

Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews I really appreciate it! It keeps me going.


	4. Chapter 0

This is a video I made a month ago not from this story, but I like it anyway.

I am a huge Olivia & Gregory fan and always will be but this song just fit those three too well to miss my opportunity.

Hope you'll enjoy it.

Just open youtube . com then this to watch it:

watch?v=L4g3uwcIF50


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome home – 4

G&O

"It's...a surprise to see you here Annie." – said Olivia calmly. She chooses her words wise. Not because of her shake but because on the corner of her eyes she could see Gregory being still very tense at his stand.

"SURPRISE? What the hell are YOU doing in MY husband's office!? In his chair!?" – She was on edge now and made a few quick moves closer to the table.

"Actually I own the building so technically it's my office." Olivia said it as a matter of fact thing. She doesn't like when someone, anyone tried to offend her, but if that someone was Annie, she was even more on edge.

Annie stopped in her move and began to glare her. Olivia was never an easy target. They had quite a few argument and match to play, but this was different. She was spectacularly stronger and freer now, and Annie was not sure she liked it.

Gregory smiled than sat back on the sofa, Olivia was handing the situation just fine. Probably better than he wanted it to be. He was confident that she knows exactly what she was doing. He tried to remember the last time he had trusted her, but he couldn't. Probably one of the many things, while their marriage had went down the hill and he need to pay attention for on the next time around.

Annie's face color took some resemblance with her hair, but she turned for the direction of Gregory. "Will you take me to dinner tonight?" Her question sounded as a request and her tone carried a promise about what the future might hold after it.

Olivia felt it too so she stepped into it verbally. "Sadly he can't." – She said in her best I am so sorry voice. "She will take ME to dinner." She looked down for her diamond watch – a gift from Gregory, to show her excitement "Actually I need to go home to change soon."

That got Gregory's attention. He was smarter than to say anything but this information was new even to him. Dinner with Olivia? Of course he was more than fine with it in any time and any place.

"Will it have anything to do with Bette? She and AJ are going out to dinner as well." Olivia nodded but wasn't happy that Annie know about it. "Then I am sure they don't mind if I will join in as well."

Gregory made an interesting noise with his throat, so Annie rectify herself "I am sure Bette wouldn't mind it!" – said a little more vehement than it need to be, and even nodded for it to herself. "So at 6 o'clock? Will you…" Then she stopped a moment than continued it as if she just remembered for it, this time turning for Olivia's direction "I will go there alone as I am sure Gregory had to take YOU to the restaurant since you don't have a driving license anymore."

And with that she turned and was already halfway outdoor, smiling to herself when Olivia's voice stopped her "And it's always lifting my spirit to arrive with a fancy car and a sexy man by my side." – answered Olivia so she could have the last word.

Annie closed the door not too friendly after herself.

As soon as the door was closed Gregory smiled and looked to Olivia's direction. "I think I am going to enjoy this cat fight between you two." Olivia gave him a not too friendly look so he continued to smile inside himself but changed the subject. "What time should I arrive to your house then?"

"5.45 pm would be just fine." – said Olivia than asked "Did I ever tell you that I hate that woman?"

"No, but if I think back I probably guessed it for some time." – smiled Gregory.

"Why are you married her?" – Her tone was serious and curious now too.

"I love her with the bottom of my heart!" – He took a pause "And I mean it, with the very very bottom of my heart." They both laughed out loud. "She is freaking annoys me."

"Then why the hell did you do it Gregory?"

Gregory took a big pause while he tried to compose his thought "It won't come as a surprise for you obviously but I am usually plan everything, try to be as organized as possible and know what my next move will be after the other, and it works in nearly every time and in every situation…except when it comes to you. You drive me crazy woman! I couldn't tell what your next move will be, you change your mind in every ten minutes and there is never one still moment with you. Not misunderstand me I love you for it, but… I suppose I wanted to hurt you, because of all the pain you caused me. Or thought you caused me. Till you stopped doing it and I realized that I miss you beyond I ever imagine I could miss anyone, even Catlin. And I know it made no sense but I wanted to hurt myself as well. So marrying Annie was suiting it all."

Olivia was deeply touched of everything he said to her, so she was honest with him as well "It's not sounds crazy. I wanted to hurt myself as well. Thank you for telling me all of this. It means a lot."

"It's ok. Who else could I tell it anyway? Maybe I need to look after a psychiater." – said no too sure.

"You won't fit in any consulting room Gregory. But when we got together again we will look for a good couple therapist and we will go for a few times for therapy."

"I am in Olivia. I think you already know it… hope you already know and feel it."

"You know what's the difference between us is? What keeps me falling to your arms right away?"

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt myself anymore but I am not sure you are done with it yet."

"I don't want to hurt you, I promise you Liv!"

"Are you done hurting yourself as well?" – it was a platonic question but a very important one.

G&O

They all arrived at the restaurant on time and were seated in a round table. Annie was not satisfied with the sitting arrangement, because Olivia was seated next to Gregory. Gregory was not too happy about the sitting either since Olivia's other side was AJ. Bette was next to Annie and AJ. The only one who liked it was AJ since she was between Olivia and Bette.

Naturally Bette was wearing a colorful blouse with lots of gold accessories and with her hair quite messy, but AJ loved it. Of course Annie was wearing a little short skirt with a way too deep low cut top and a push up bra so she could make her décolleté look bigger than originally. On the other hand Olivia looked classy and sexy without her trying in her long skirt and simple blouse with her hair in the same bun as in the afternoon but few mop of hair fall apart. The men were wearing comfortable shirts and trousers.

At first the conversation started a little cold with Bette trying to lift the spirit. She was aware of Olivia and AJ's being not too fond of Annie but as the night went on she realized that Gregory wasn't acting too nice with her either. She knew that he wasn't in love with her, but Annie looked like cotton to him. On the other hand she became even more sure as the night went on that indeed Olivia and Gregory were created for each other. They were hot and cold, black and white, half and full only with next to the other.

They all ordered but Olivia only some light chicken strips what made AJ worried and he didn't covered his concern "Are you sure you don't want anything else? You are way too thin."

"When are you became my mother?" – asked her back with tease in her voice.

"I have to say that once in a lifetime I agree with AJ. You are too thin Liv, you need to eat far more!" – said Gregory.

Olivia looked to one man to the other "Are you discussed who should play the mother and who the father earlier or is it spontaneous?"

"I agree with them as well you know." – said Bette just to not be left out of it.

"Not to you too please!" – pleaded Olivia turning to Bette's direction.

"I would be happier if you would be a size of an elephant if it's settle you." – said Annie sarcastic.

"No it's not." When Olivia looked around all eyes were on her so she said "All right, I will get a chocolate mousse after it." – She said to the waiter then turned for the others in the table "Hope this will satisfy everyone."

"I used to say and would like to use this word again after other things, but well one can only be happy with what he got." Annie lightly bumps Gregory on his arms but on a rare occasion she keeps her mouth shut.

After they were done with ordering the conversation started and miraculously they found some common not too important issue and they were actually been able to speak and act as civilized peoples around a table for a little while.

G&O

"What are you laughing at Bette?" – asked Annie. Bette just began to laugh after Gregory had received his pickles and meat dish from the waiter.

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood. Hope it doesn't bother you?"

"Yeah sure." – said Annie and began to eat her meal, which included some pasta with cheese.

Bette looked at Gregory and noted out to him "Gregory you never liked pickles cucumber."

"Yes I am well aware of it Bette, I am not now either. Is it a reason why you brought it up or you just wanted to remind me of it so I shouldn't forget it myself?"

"Very funny." – said Bette and looked over to Olivia in front of her and saw as she was picking up a cucumber with her fork and taking it out from Gregory's salad plate and eating it right away. Then Bette looked right into Gregory's eyes. Olivia was the one who liked it. Gregory just jolted his shoulders and they both went to taste their own dinner.

G&O

Soon the waiter brought out the last course, the desserts. Everyone got some little thing to finish the meal with. All eyes were on Olivia when she took her dessert fork and took her first bit of her chocolate cake. "It's amazing, thank you for suggesting it." She was flirty with her tongue out and licking the fork out, showing everyone that indeed she will eat it all. But soon she closed it as she realized what Gregory ordered.

"You know one of my favorites. Strawberry, whipped cream and vanilla ice-cream." – flirted Gregory back and take a bit with his spoon and licked it just as Olivia did it moments ago. After he swallowed his first bit he said in a lower tone then his original voice and much slower than he used to speak just for Olivia to hear it "Together, they made a perfect combination. The cold as it touches you, then as the hot tongue follows it, and you lick it, suck it and feel it. Then you have your heartbeat going strong and you crave for even more, want to have it in your other…half of your mouth. You couldn't forget how good it is, aren't you?"

Olivia was up on the game as well as her every word had double meaning "No, especially not when it starts to grow and you feel it strong in your mouth as you close around it. First you are going light than you became harder as the taste fills all your sense….before it erupts and you get the best of all." with this she took one strawberry bit, and a little chocolate from her cake "As someone pointed out to me earlier I was never been able to choose." and began to chew it slowly. Gregory took a big sip from his cold water and he was the first one to look elsewhere.

G&O

"So, have you thought about what we were talking about yesterday?" – asked Bette in a hushed tone.

"Talking about what Bette?" – asked Olivia back even though she had have a very good guess what she wanted to ask about with leaning as close to her as she could while AJ was away telephoning and Annie and Gregory was busy talking to each other.

"Be honest with me."

She took a big breath, knowing full well it was impossible to keep it as a secret for Bette for long anyway "I thought about it and I think I want Gregory back." – said Olivia leaning closer to Bette too, with their bodies nearly touching and whispering her answer.

"You know that I am not too sure it's going to be good for you, but after your little number with the dessert I had this guessed already." Bette was always way too outspoken, and Olivia blushed a little bit and looked around to make sure that still no one was listening to them. "But first let me ask what you didn't answer me yet, are you want him as your lover or you want the full pack back?"

"You knew ladies that whispering in companion didn't too polite, did you?" – Said AJ which caused both women to jump a little and even making Bette to grab to her heart.

"Don't do this again." – said Bette instantly.

G&O

The dinner ended in a good manner, since no one was hurt, no one was soaking wet with liquid, no one was drink and they didn't argue the whole night out, so anyone could be proud of them.

Gregory and Annie went home together after AJ had offered that they take Olivia home. Of course she was a little distant first to go with taxi but they ended up in one car anyway.

Olivia was already out of the car in front of her house, but exactly before she was about to close the door she leant in and her voice was heard "Bette?"

"Yes?"

"He had to work to get me this time around … but I think I want the full pack back."

G&O

"I thought so honey." Bette said quietly "Hope he won't hurt you again Livy."

"What is she talking about Bette?"

"AJ I can't tell, but we need to look after Olivia for a little while so she couldn't do anything she will regret."

"If Gregory will hurt her again, this time he will be very sorry for it, I can promise you."

Bette looked a little surprised but she realized she shouldn't have as he knew Olivia too, and he wasn't blind either so she just smiled at him.

"Olivia changed so much, she is nearly a new woman, I just don't want to see her get down the hill again. She is happy, she loves being Trey's mother…."

"On the other hand you know she misses something in her life."

"Oh AJ, she was away so much but yes I knew it right from the first time I see her."

"I believe in her."

"Me too. I love you. Let's go home."

"As you wish my lady." – answered AJ and drive out from the driveway.

G&O

_Reviews are more than welcome again._

_(I always had a feeling that Gregory and Bette liked each other.)_


	6. Chapter 5

_I wanted this chapter to be mostly about Gregory, with a little twist at the end, hope I was successful._

* * *

Welcome home - 5

They were not married anymore and he needed to remind himself every time he saw her and wanted to kiss her, hug her or just be near her and tell a few bits of information of what happened to him in the court. In short, every time, every seconds of every bloody day they spent apart. It always felt bad as it is now to imagine Olivia closer to another man, even if she didn't want it this time around. It was selfish he knows but he could live his life to know that Olivia is alone. He couldn't with her be in another man's arms. This man could be someone he knows or a total stranger doesn't matter. Every life changing and bad happened to them as a couple and separately when she wasn't his and his alone. Of course this train of thoughts went through his head within a few seconds he needed in his ran to reach her office from his.

"Release her." – said a very angry Gregory as soon as he finally throw open Olivia's office door and stepped into it. The scene was as he waited it would be after the antecedent. Olivia was sitting in her chair and shaking a little as she was trying to get up but the man in front of her had both of his hands in one side of her chair. The lucky of the man, that he didn't have his hands on her.

They both looked surprised to see him, and had a very different view of things. Of course Olivia was happy and instantly lost a little of her tensed self, contrast to it the man became tense. Obviously he didn't expect to see anyone here anytime soon and hoped he could play his pity game once again but this time with a classy woman. Mrs. Richards was a different kind of woman, one that he hasn't met before. Both as a beautiful woman and as a rich businesswoman he was not used to this style, but he was eager to seduce her anyway. But there was one huge mistake he perpetrated and that mistake even had a name and was angry as hell.

The men in his fake black Giorgio Armani suit and Satya Paul tie, Louis Vuitton shoes, and with his replica Patek Philippe watch stepped back immediately after the warning. He looked like the one who was totally innocent and pretend that he doesn't even know what is the problem, what made Gregory even more on the edge. He played thousands of ways in his head of what he could use to cause pain to the man and none of it was too gentle. But probably that wasn't a wise idea if he really intended to stay in the good side.

When Olivia stood up and was within his reach Gregory takes back a few of his original ideas and stayed in the old way. He stepped closer and only gave a punch for the man but that was so strong that the man became dizzy and needed to grab for something to hold for – Olivia, who obviously stepped away further more instead of helping him so he ended up on his bottom on the floor next to the desk.

Gregory moved to bend down to the man, as he heard Olivia calling his name softly in a questioning tone "Gregory?", but he was way too angry to handle the situation in an even more calm way, this was the best he could came up with. He will deal with it in his own way never forgetting Olivia for one minute.

He grabbed his collar hard "She IS going to get her 25% off and of course your apology if you don't want me to prosecute you for molestation and to stay in prison for the rest of your miserably little life."

"I can't possibly…" but the man never got a chance to finish it because Gregory tighten his collar stronger "50% off."

"You can't…" he pulled his collar even more, making the man cough, while he said "75% off."

The man could only nod, so Gregory released him a little "I didn't hear it, what were you saying?" The man needed a little time what he used coughing and cleaning his throat before he could spoke again.

"Mrs. Richards will get a 75% off." when he didn't immediately continue he felt Gregory's hand puss him further again so he quickly looked up to the direction of Olivia "I am very sorry Madam, never will happen again."

"Of course not! You will never going to see her ever again, bastard!" With that Gregory drags him up hard to his feet and jolts him to the direction of the still open door. The man was hurrying to it, but not fast enough for Gregory so he made a move closer and a hard "OUT!" was heard before the man took the last steps in a run to be faster outside.

Once the man finally had been out of the door Gregory went and closed it, right to the face of the few people who already had gotten together for the shouting in front of the office. They hurried back to do their work after they saw the angry look he was giving to them, knowing pretty well that they are supposed to shut their mouth close, if they want to work here longer than a few more hours. But it never stopped them for gossip and a few "Aren't they divorced?" and "Are they together again?" question between them were heard.

"Are you all right Darling? Did he hurt you?" – asked Gregory as he began to walk back to her. His posture was still hard and threatening, but Olivia was never afraid of him and she could see that the carrying man was back again and worry was in his eyes.

"No he doesn't. I was just surprised. First we were talking, the second thing I know he was closer to me trying to kiss me. He thought I could perform sex for him than we can talk about discount." there she paused before continuing "I can't possibly imagine how he got the idea. He was disgusting."

"I am so sorry baby you had to get over with something like this." – He gets a hold of her hand and gave a kiss for the back of it, than hold the other one and gave a sweet little kiss for it as well. Olivia felt it was like she used to give to Tray when he fall down or something is bothering him, – a make you better and the bad will go away kiss – and she enjoyed every minute of it. He looked exactly the one who felt commiserate and it touched Olivia's heart to see him this way again after all this years.

"It will be ok you are here now."

"Yes, I am." – He led her to her couch where they both sat down and immediately Olivia set up her legs one-sided and lean to Gregory for the other side. She took her cheek in his shoulder and hugged him. He hugged her shoulder with one hand and caressed what he could reach in her hair, neck and chin with the other.

Olivia giggled a little for herself and said in a proud voice "It was quite a punch."

"You liked it? I'm glad."

"It was better than the one you had added to A.J. months ago."

"Which one?"

Olivia looked up for this, a little surprise in her face "There were more?"

"Oh Darling I knocked down all of the Deschanel men in your life at least once over you." With that Gregory gently replaced her head back to his shoulder. "Relax."

"I want to hear the story." – said Olivia in a childish stubborn tone.

"Not no. Maybe never. I am not too fond of talking about them you know."

"It's like the Annie topic for me."

"I don't like to speak about her either." – then added just for himself "But we don't need too much longer."

"So what…" Olivia began but never got the chance to finish it as Gregory cut in her word with a quick kiss he gave for her forehead and with that for his part this topic was closed for another time to discuss.

She was not happy but, well there are always new times to talk about old things. Or anyway what was in the past is already behind them. Maybe it's not too good to pick out old dirt from the closet. God knows they have tons of it individually, but together maybe even Rose and her bunch of cleaning people wouldn't be able to clean it off. At least all of them are in the open now, she never know before but living without any deep secret added a whole new meaning and taste for life. It was much more enjoyable this way. She should have tried it before.

As it supposed to be, after a week of renovation the office did look nice, he had to agree to it. (Not that he was ever to admit this to anyone but his back began to hurt a little because of the too much work stooping over for his cafe table.) The room was not too fancy or to womanly, but well organized and every little peace was on its place and decorated. The main color was deep blue what went really well for Olivia's eyes. The desk was a black wood heavy one and a huge one of that! The chair was exactly the same as in his office, must be because of she liked the feel of it when she used it. The couch where they were sitting now was a black leather one and slightly bigger than his, a much better size for two people. The office was slightly smaller than his, but didn't look like too crowded. It felt warm and welcoming just like the woman who was occupying it. If he had remembered correctly the office looked similar to the one she had in the radio station, but he can't tell for sure, it was way too long time ago that he visited her there.

After a while, he felt that the beauty's body in his arms began to relax and she took her breath deep and steady again. While he used the peace time to look around she calmed herself down nearly in the state of falling asleep.

"I love being in your arms, feeling safe." – said Olivia in a quiet voice as she looked up.

"And I love having you here and protect you." – answered Gregory and turned his head so they were only inched apart, looking deep into each other eyes. He paused a little then added in a small smile "I can't imagine how some plastic sun beds will be worth all the trouble you had to go for have them."

"Hm." – It was not anything reasonable what she answered instead she began to stretch her neck up moving closer to him. When Gregory saw this he began to lean down…

When suddenly Olivia draw apart from him, took her legs down and stood up, hands on her hips, fully awake again. "How do you know what we were talking about? And how did you know you had to come and rescue me in the first place?"

He needed a few moments to compose himself. He was really out of practice for her sudden mood and topic changes. But he soon realized what she was talking about and knows instantly that he was in trouble.

"Now don't be mad at me Liv."

"You have monitored me, haven't you?" Olivia began to look under the desk and went to the curtain even touched it and tossed it into the other end. "You have some damn camera here somewhere so you could follow me!"

Gregory stood up and tried to move closer to her but she stepped back so he stopped and looked to the newly brought and installed carpet "Just bug, no camera."

"Oh damn you Gregory Richards I thought we are finished with this!" – said Olivia who was nearly as angry as Gregory minutes ago.

"Let me explain, please." – He tried to move closer but she moved backwards again. She was clearly not interested in one bit of what he had to say, but he know he need to tell her otherwise they will be apart again "It wasn't originally installed for you. It was for Del."

Olivia at least stopped doing circles in the office and looked to him so he continued "I honestly forgot about it, till you said you will have your first meeting for the new hotel project and I became curious how you will handle it."

"You have my topmost attention, so don't stop it."

"What can I say?...It's still working." Gregory tried a little smile, and for his release Olivia smiled a little too.

"Not a fancy, interesting or important meeting with a big seller."

"Well you can never know when you need a good sun bed in the hotel beach. But I need to disagree with one part."

"In which?"

"I think this meeting turned out interesting enough."

"Yeah it is I guess." here she took a small pause, before continuing "By the way thank you for rescuing me." – said Olivia and lead in to give a quick kiss for his cheek.

"Always."

"But I am still pissed off." – said while she moved farther again.

"I will make it up to you." – answered him with sureness in his voice.

Gregory was moving to the door and nearly opened it, all the way as he felt Olivia eyes burning a hole to his back so without turning back he added "And of course I will shut the intercom connection off."

He didn't turn back so he wasn't been able to see the smile what was dancing in the corner of her mouth. She was a good actress after all and still a desirable woman. And her Prince charming was still as predictable as ever.

O&G

* * *

_I forgot to mention in the begin that of course Franchesca and Tobias stuffs never happened in my story, but I hope it was obvious._

_Soon there will be some Trey moments as Gregory needs to become closer to the boy, since he is one of the apples of Olivia's eye._

_Oh and don't forget to hit the review button since I am not collecting likes, just reviews. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome home 6**

O&G

„Trey? Rose? I am home!" – tried Olivia the second time, this time a little louder than the last. She got still no answer for either of them.

She stepped further into her house after another full day of work, kicked off her shoes right in front of the door and began to go up on the starts taking one of a time till the second floor. She turned left and opened the door to Trey's play room what was full with toys but it was empty from him.

She checked her watch it said 5 pm, sure they needed to be home by now from play-school. She went quite a few more steps from the corridor then turned right to be in her master bedroom. She searched her Samsung mobile phone and took out than tossed her Salvatore Ferragamo bag on the bed. As she flipped out her phone she realized she had a missed call from Rose and a voice message, so she called her message

"Mrs. Richards here is Rose speaking. I went to Trey….Bette is with me and… he and… I mean we went to have a small ice-cream. We…I mean Trey and I will be home soon."

Something about the message was strange, but she thought she will ask Rose when they are home. She completely trusted the woman. She had known her since she become Gregory's wife, she was the first staff member she hired. So instead of calling them back she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

O&G

Meanwhile Trey was having a really good time and didn't want to go home just yet but Rose convinces him that her mother was waiting him at home. And it worked as he was always eager to see his beloved mother.

"Liv are you here somewhere?" – asked Gregory as he stepped into the bedroom with her shoes in his hands. He saw her killer shoes earlier in his way upstairs and took in his hands. Her bag was in the bed but the room was empty. Never mind he knocked and stepped into the bathroom instantly.

He didn't expect to find her there because he doesn't get an answer from his earlier call but indeed she was there and what an image she caused! He opened his eyes wide and dropped the shoes carelessly to the floor as he doesn't care of it anymore.

The bathroom was still steamy from her earlier shower, the smell of milk and honey filled his nose as a reminder of him that she still used the same shower gel as usual. It was heavenly, not the sticky lavender what he hated and Annie used it. Standing before the big mirror, with only in a set of underwear, the back of her hair still wet was her. The set in her was somehow familiar and he soon realized that it was one of the sets he took into the drawer when they were pacing out from her suitcases weeks ago. Time was running fast.

He was mesmerized even only looking the woman's from backside, it was crazy. He was crazy for her. He took his time to look her from down to up. He began with her toes, what was perfectly manicurist in French style. Her ankle what was a little puffy from the all-day high heels wearing and he happened to know that she loved when he kissed them. Her long and strong amazing legs, what felt so good when it was wrapped around him all those times back in time when they were making love was the next he checked. Her backside what was round like a wanted apple, although a little smaller than the last time he checked so closely. Her backbone what was free from white spot a true signal that she had been sunbathing without her top on, what he hated when she did it. Her soft and sensual neck what had many spots she liked to be kissed and he was always eager to help her out with that. Finally her amazing hair, what end was a little curly from the earlier water.

When he finished his visual tour on her body he realized that she was watching him watching her in the mirror with a small smile in the corner of her mouth. When their eyes met in the mirror he just had to say the truth "You are beautiful, even more so than before."

Olivia got an even bigger smile in her mouth "Are you sure your eyes are working perfectly? Don't you need to check it with a doctor?"

"My eyes are working perfectly YOU are the most beautiful creature I have ever saw."

With that he stepped closer to her back and with one finger he touched her spin from up to down and up again. When he saw that she won't step away he took his other hand and reaches from her neck from front and touched it a little. Then he lean forward and inhaled the smell of her neck, when he took a deep breath he smiled a little than took his chin in her shoulder and looked to her eyes in the mirror "You never cased to amaze me, with only partially dressed yet your signature scent is already on you."

"You used to like it." – answered Olivia and with a little playfulness in her voice continued "Even though you was always murmur because of the price."

"I take back my words. Even if it cost us money of a Jaguar car." Gregory upturns his head "It was worth the weeks of mixing till they managed to hit the scents you wanted and I love. It smells amazing. You smell like heaven. Definitely not the pink stickily sweet sent what Annie is using." Olivia laughed out loud for this and leaned her head back to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

He slowly slips his hand what was caressing her spin for moments before to her stomach and continued to caress her neck and chest with his other. Then he closed his eyes too and gave small kisses to the back of her shoulder and just let his body feel. His mouth hadn't felt anything like this sweet for month. By now his lower part began to come alive what wasn't a big surprise since Olivia was back anymore.

Olivia felt herself great, what great, the best since a year and she wasn't even touching him for goodness sake! Her eyes switched open as soon as he kissed her shoulder, just as his was closing. It was one of those small kisses what sent butterflies down to her stomach. Or was it his caressing hand touching just that what caused it? She can't decide as he began to give kisses to her shoulder. He was playing the good guy she saw it as his hands doesn't went lower than her up chest, but she was about to do something to change it.

"I want my driving license back." – said Olivia quietly but she made sure that Gregory heard it, and he was humming for it so she know he did. If anyone ever will be able to do it, it was him. She know herself, her body and his as well so she was sure a few minutes from now she or he won't be able to communicate if they will go down this road. They both had too much craved for the other what was building between them for the time she stepped into the Liberty Corporation's office the first time as the leader.

He opened his eyes slowly as Olivia took both of his hands in hers and gave one-one kiss inside his palms, than she shoot him one of her biggest smiles in the mirror and maneuvered his hands closer to her breasts. His breath quickened, the blood inside his body seemed to concentrate in one part of his body, and as his eyes became wide open, he saw Olivia closing it again and put on his hands to her breast. She was trusting in him.

The black and red satin material was soft for his hands and although he can't feel her actual skin he just know it was hot and even softer under it. He felt the two equal burdens in his hands and wanted Olivia to watch the fire in his eyes what she caused so he did three things at once. He moved closer so his manhood touched her bottom, dismiss any idea that he was not fully ready for her. He tighten his hands in her breasts. And lightly bite into her shoulder. As he expected, she did a small sound, she shoot her eyes open and it burned a hole in his eyes. In hers he found just as he was feeling. Hot, desired and ready for more.

Olivia turned her head right and Gregory touched her left part of her chin and pushed even further all the way pushing her other breast in his hands and finally they opened their mouth to the other.

It was nothing slow or sweet in their kiss. It was hard and pretentious as their lips meet what was followed soon with their tongue. Together they created a fast rhythm, they discovered the others mouth again. They never forget how it felt to be kissed by to the other of course, but the sensation was better and more intense than ever in their remembrance. Tongue dancing, breath quickening, and body nearly on fire, that was what they were missing all this time.

Gregory take his hands what was in her chin before lower, it touched her chin, her breast where it landed a few seconds longer than caress her lower, it was in his stomach now, nearly reach the upper side of her panties.

O&G

She needed to whet her throat as this was one of the most erotic views she saw in years. And the man was fully clothed. She could imagine what she would have found if she came a few minutes later.

She needed A.J. and he needed him soon, but first she need to survive their anger "Sorry guys for interrupting." – said after a big breath.

They heard her voice that was obvious and still the only response she got from them was that they separated in their mouth, but hands frozen as they were before.

"Bette just…" – tried Olivia – "…oh …." – she needed a few more big breath before she could continue – "just get lost."

"Liv, it's…"

But she never got the chance to finish as Gregory managed to raise his head up from Olivia's shoulder and turn a little to her direction "I can pay you Bette."

"It's not me…" – but again in a rare occasion she doesn't get a change to finish as she was interrupted again. This time it was from a little boy who was running as fast as he could in his little legs inside the bathroom, next to Bette all the way shouting Mammy!

When he saw her mother with the man who was taking him ice-creaming he stopped and said excitedly "Greggy is wonderful Mommy!"

"You think so?" – managed to ask Olivia as she turned. But she was not too steady in her legs and it trebled a little, Gregory needed to support her a few seconds. After she was steady again she took on quickly a summer dress what was prepared in the drawer than she bent down to pick up Trey "You can tell me all about it." and she began to carry her son out of the bathroom. "You can use the bathroom Gregory." – said Olivia but she only got a nod in return.

What Bette got from him was an angry and horny man's look.

"I tried to alert you both."

"Can't you just book him a little longer?"

"How the heck was I supposed to know what you two were doing? You promised Trey you bring his mother down." – she smiled a little then continued "What you nearly did but I don't think 3 years is old enough to thought about this down."

"BETTE!"

"Yes, yes I can see you could use some time." – said Bette all the way looking to Gregory's lower part.

"OUT!" With that a laughing Bette left and annoyed Gregory to himself.

O&G

_I know the perfectly working eyes are a boring cliché but oh well I used it anyway._

_Salvatore Ferragamo bag, because if it's good enough for Hillary Clinton it will be great for Olivia too._

_Please if you read it leave feedback because it means a lot._

_Two more chapters to go._


End file.
